leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Bureaucrat/LionsLight
I, User:NeonSpotlight, nominate User:LionsLight for the position of Bureaucrat. I believe with all my heart that LionsLight is the kind of 'crat this wiki needs. LionsLight would add a different point of view on how the wiki should be run which would be a welcome addition to our small pool of active 'crats. Lions is, in my eyes, the most qualified user on the wiki to join the ranks of 'crat and the most deserving. 04:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Questions * What is a bureaucrat? ::A bureaucrat, by definition, is merely someone who has access to alter user rights on top of their existing rights (usually sysop). However, a bureaucrat is also seen as the highest level of decision-makers on a wiki, and normally are looked towards when discussing wiki direction on a macro level and resolving disputes between editors. LionsLight (talk) 06:18, April 24, 2013 (UTC) * What do you think would be best for the wiki? ::I would like to think promoting editing on the wiki mainspace is the best step in the long run for this wiki. Over the past months, we have been undertaking projects to discourage negative activity on this wiki (focusing on comments which the wiki has received multiple complaints from many visitors). In line with that, by creating a stronger editor presence on this wiki, this would also promote more a positive and productive discussion environment on this wiki all around. ::Restructuring our policies is also something that needs to be done, but to be frank, our editing userbase isn't large enough to make it top priority and we can still afford to go about relying on common sense and common courtesy. LionsLight (talk) 06:18, April 24, 2013 (UTC) * What do you think makes you a suitable user to become a bureaucrat? What do you think you can accomplish if you are to become a bureaucrat? 08:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Voting Support Wait what? I though LionsLight was already a Bureaucrat. Anyways, Lions always seems on top of things, people, and situations. He usually knows what to do for any situation and attempts to keep this wiki as a wiki. Happy now Cookie? ClariS (talk) 05:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) # I don't really know what the real differnce is, but i guess he worked hard for it. It just saddens me how incredibly anti-fun you can be on Draven day :'( Oh well, good luck ^^ (Dah' Blob) I do what i blobbing want! 00:23, April 8, 2013 (UTC) # Lions is an incredibly hardworking and logical administrator, I don't see why not. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 04:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) # As ClariS said. Lions seems to be at the top of most things, From conflicts/decisions in maintaining the wikia to arguments in the wikia chat he manages to settle most things properly. I detect no reason for him to not get Bureaucrat rights even though there still remains the sole problem of a fair number of bureacrat's already existing here. even if some are inactive. Bloodstrider (talk) 17:26, April 9, 2013 (UTC) # Hard Working, no-nonsense, patient as all hell. However, he could somehow be helpful and fair in a tough, nonsensical way. definitely the top Bureaucrat candidate if he isn't already. User:V3hemenc3 (talk) 21:10, April 13, 2013 (UTC) # With no doubt, one of the smartest persons on this wiki. As of the current situation, he's perfectly suited to the post and definitely deserves it. 00:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) # Still not entirely convinced (Lions did say the quote I mentioned below). That said, his goals are well-intentioned though I am skeptical about how we could improve editor activity, and being a bcrat would allow him a bit more influence regarding wiki direction. 13:37, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Neutral I abstain for now, and request that all other voting users please provide a relevant explanation for why Lions should/shouldn't become a bureaucrat. 21:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Didn't we remove forums for this specific reason that people don't vote properly. LionsLight (talk) 05:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :::People don't vote properly in either format (they used to in these old format), but there's been a general shift towards less involvement, where simply putting down ~~~~ or clicking a Kudos button is sufficient. At least here, people can be more easily encouraged to expand on their vote (and it can be disregarded more easily if it found wanting). 12:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) # After actually looking in to what an actual bureaucrat is, my original views were in the wrong area. Granted, everything I said in my support is true and I do not wish to take those back. Lions is rather a 'by the books' type person in my eyes and that is something this wiki needs, but there are more things that is required for this position. ClariS (talk) 23:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Oppose # He tends to do fine as an admin and has said so himself. I see no gain in making him a bureaucrat other than legitimizing his current position as administrator and later as bureaucrat. He doesn't listen to the concerns of a lot of users which causes issues. His thought process is also sometimes puzzling. RadarMatt (talk) 05:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) # I have the same opinion as Matt. He does a lot and know what he's doing, but I don't like the idea of him being crat. Other people are dumb and therefore their opinions don't matter. I also get the feeling Neon wants to get a third crat just so he can have Lion on his side so he can outnumber Teh. [''"Since we only have two active bureaucrats atm, Teh and myself and we're obviously divided on this issue[..."]] – Neon 00:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) # I like LionsLight as much as anyone else does. However, I believe that the 3 solid points above me have outweighed the support votes. Being a superstar administrator is not what qualifies you to be a bureaucrat. The majority of the supporting votes are users saying "He is nice and I think he should be a bureaucrat." These votes completely disregard what a bureaucrat is. A bureaucrat is someone that has access to user rights management. I personally don't see a need for LionsLight to have access to this feature. Simply put, he is doing fine as an administrator and there is no benefit for him to become a bureaucrat. 18:52, April 15, 2013 (UTC) # I still exist :D! (per above) Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : No you don't. 00:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Not in any meaningful way regarding discussions, which is what I want Lions for 15:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Aww. I thought I was very meaningful in discussions D: Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) "I just want to set up AbuseFilter and end all vandalism on the wiki, then I can retire" -paraphrased LionsLight. Being a bureaucrat is essentially a lifetime/permanent position, and with Lions' stated goals, becoming a 'crat does not benefit him in any meaningful way. 00:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Comments * Going to be holding my vote off for now on this one. Just wanted to point out that if this passes, we will have 6 bureaucrats. Through my experiences on this wiki and others, I don't see a need for 6. However, I want to point out that Sam hasn't logged into the wiki since January 10, 2013 and hasn't edited since December 22, 2012, which may in fact be an opening for a new bureaucrat, yet 5 bureaucrats still seems to be a bit much. It is practiced on many sites to have at least 2 bureaucrats. 3-4 bureaucrats should be the limit and I personally think that Neon and Teh are handling the rights, and that there is really no need for another person. While Kaz and Aj don't edit as often as Teh and Neon, they still log into the wiki, which shows that they are here if needed. Sam no longer holds the need for his rights anymore, as he is completely inactive. I'm getting off-topic there. Basically I just think that Neon and Teh are handling user rights the way they should be and there is no need for another bureaucrat at this time, unless one of them goes inactive. 17:25, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *@Kitty The entire reason I want Lions as a mod is so that we have, at minimum, three '''active' moderators who actually keep up with what is going on in the wiki so that we don't have to deal with not being able to come to a majority within the 'crat system on topics that need it. The big reason I want Lions is because Lions is different than both Teh and myself in the way he thinks and acts. His train of thought seems to lean a little bit closer to those of users like Nystus and BBilge in that he's less about the community and more about the wiki which is a nice balance compared to myself and, as far as I can tell, Teh. To say that I'm nominating Lions just to have the ability to outnumber Teh would be like saying I kept pushing Teh to nominate himself so I could outnumber Aj, just ridiculous. 03:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) *@Radar He said the same thing about being an admin and I don't understand where your comment about him not listening to other users comes from. He may not be as socially active as someone like myself but that doesn't mean he doesn't listen if you ask him to. 03:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :*@Neon So why do you want to give him rights for a position he doesn't want/need again? On your second point, it comes from what I've personally experienced over time. Also, I wasn't talking about social activity and it doesn't really apply to what I said in my vote. RadarMatt (talk) 05:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::*I believe that for the wiki to prosper it needs a third active 'crat and Lions is the best option for that position. 09:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) *I'm just going to add some things here - Neon once said, "Even just one active 'crat is enough for this wiki, to be honest." Not to mention that I don't see why LionsLight, or any other the other admins (including myself) have to become a bureaucrat in order to weigh in on certain decisions that Neon and Teh don't see eye-to-eye on. Teh once said, "but four bureaucrats is already plenty for the wiki (even though they're not that active). There's no real purpose to go from admin to BC, right-wise." I agree with this 100%. The only reason I would see a need for another bureaucrat would be if we only had 1 active bureaucrat left and if there was an admin that was constantly up-to-date with user rights management. I personally feel if Neon and Teh aren't on the same page regarding a situation that involves user rights, then leave it to the community. LionsLight and everyone else still has the capability to input his/her opinion into a situation that involves user rights. I don't see why anyone would need a promotion to bureaucrat in order to weigh in on topics as such. I also don't think that this would promote a sense of equality since it sounds like you need to become a bureaucrat in order to have an opinion on someone's user rights. Anyone should be able to have a say-so and should be able to weigh in on those topics. 22:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) **It's more of a tie-breaker sort of issue we have going on. You wouldn't have noticed because you haven't really been active in any recent conversations. If this does not pan out I do have another solution that can be proposed. 00:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) *Would like to hear a response from Lions regarding his goals and vision. 01:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) **I apologize for being late with my responses to your queries, but haven't had the chance to sit down and actually look at the wiki for the past week. LionsLight (talk) 06:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) *I have a vote in every section... oops. 03:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Closing Statement * Discussion has exceeded the voting duration established by League of Legends Wiki:Voting without a clear-cut majority opinion. Better luck next time? 01:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests